Serastu là?
by Cissyaliza
Summary: Durant une réception, Don pense à sa relation avec Robin. Songfic.


Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de : Cheryl Heuton & Nicolas Falacci. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

Une songfic écrite il y a quelque temps reprenant les éléments de la séparation de Robin et Don et leurs retrouvailles dans la saison 4.

* * *

**Seras-tu là ?**

Il la regardait de loin, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de sa silhouette parfaite. Sentant ses yeux sur elle, elle se détourna un instant de l'homme avec lequel elle parlait et lui sourit. Ce qu'il lut dans son sourire fit chavirer son cœur : tant d'amour, tant de confiance.

Ce fut ce regard qui affermit sa décision, qui le convainquit qu'il ne faisait pas une erreur. Sa main alla chercher au fond de la poche de son costume la petite boîte qu'il y avait mis, un peu en hésitant, au moment de quitter l'appartement où ils venaient de se donner l'un à l'autre avec cet abandon et cette fougue qu'il aimait tant.

Discrètement il s'éclipsa sur la terrasse, regrettant une fois de plus qu'il leur faille assister à cette soirée. Il aurait préféré rester chez eux à l'aimer. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas se soustraire à cette réception organisée par son patron et lui-même y avait été convié.

Durant les trois heures où elle avait été séparée de lui, appelée à droite et à gauche par ses collègues, son supérieur, et d'autres gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, tandis que lui-même s'efforçait de se montrer poli envers des fâcheux qui l'importunaient plus qu'ils ne le distrayaient, il avait commencé à tirer des plans pour amener au mieux cette demande qu'il voulait inoubliable pour tous les deux. Inoubliable et parfaite. Ils allaient rentrer et en route il s'arrêterait au parc, à cet endroit qu'elle aimait tant et où ils se ressourçaient tous les deux quand leurs métiers les plongeaient dans les pires horreurs.

Et là, il lui dirait ces mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

_Et quand nos regrets  
Viendront danser  
Autour de nous  
Nous rendre fous  
Seras-tu là ?  
_

Désormais il ne pouvait plus envisager la vie sans elle. Il avait mis du temps à s'en apercevoir. Il lui avait fallu un long cheminement durant près de trois ans maintenant. Mais il était prêt, définitivement prêt.

Il ne voulait plus qu'elle risque de repartir à nouveau, pour rien, juste par peur…

La peur… Peut-être était-ce ce sentiment qui avait fait qu'il hésite tant avant de franchir ce pas. La peur : la sienne à lui, la sienne à elle. Celle qui avait fait qu'un jour elle était partie sans rien dire, sans une vraie explication celle qui lui avait interdit, quant à lui, de dévoiler la profondeur de son amour pour elle.

_Pour nos souvenirs et nos amours  
Inoubliables inconsolables  
Seras-tu là ?  
_

Il ne voulait plus revivre ces heures-là, loin d'elle, loin de l'amour, loin de la vie. Bien sûr il n'avait pas vécu un horrible calvaire : Liz avait été là. Mais justement, avait-il le droit de briser la vie d'autres femmes parce qu'il était incapable de s'engager auprès de la seule qui comptait à ses yeux ?

Et s'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés sur cette affaire ? Serait-il encore cette coquille vide inapte à s'engager, incertain de ce qu'il attendait de la vie et de l'amour ?

Il frissonna au souvenir du cas qui les avait réunis. Il avait bien failli la perdre ! Et malgré tout ce qu'il ressentait encore de douleur, de peur et de colère au fond de lui à cause de leur rupture, à ce moment précis, tandis qu'il la serrait contre elle convulsivement et qu'il la sentait trembler dans ses bras, juste à ce moment-là, il avait su qu'il ne la laisserait plus jamais partir, qu'elle était sa moitié et que s'il l'avait perdue ce soir-là, plus rien n'aurait eu de sens.

_Pourras-tu suivre là où je vais ?  
Sauras-tu vivre le plus mauvais ?  
La solitude, le temps qui passe  
Et l'habitude  
Regarde-les  
Nos ennemis  
Dis-moi que oui  
Dis-moi que oui  
_

Ils s'étaient ré-apprivoisés, jour après jour. Leurs étreintes n'avaient jamais été aussi tendres, aussi parfaites. Il avait osé les mots qu'elle attendait, elle avait osé les gestes qu'il convoitait.

Cela faisait plus d'un an maintenant qu'ils vivaient ensemble, sans vraiment le dire, comme si de mettre un nom sur ce qu'ils vivaient risquer de le rendre plus fragile, de les replonger, l'un comme l'autre dans leurs appréhensions, dans leur besoin éperdu d'être libre.

Mais sa liberté ne serait jamais aliénée à cette femme, ou si elle l'était, alors ce serait son choix, conscient et responsable. Sans elle il n'avait pas d'avenir et il se sentait prêt à tuer quiconque tenterait de l'arracher à lui.

Il y avait maintenant trois semaines qu'il avait acheté le petit anneau d'or sur lequel brillait un saphir en forme de cœur. Elle adorait les saphirs. Mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas trouvé l'occasion de le lui donner. Entre les enquêtes dangereuses qu'il avait dû résoudre et le procès à sensation dont elle avait la charge, ils ne s'étaient retrouvés que pour s'aimer passionnément, se ressourcer l'un contre l'autre avant de repartir vers leurs charges si exigeantes mais si excitantes.

_Quand nos secrets  
N'auront plus cours  
Et quand les jours  
Auront passé  
Seras-tu là ?  
_

Mais ce soir c'était le bon soir. Il avait tout prévu. Tout, sauf qu'elle reviendrait en fin d'après-midi avec cette invitation qui ressemblait bizarrement à un ordre d'assister à la réception donnée pour fêter la victoire de la partie civile.

Il avait caché sa déception, sentant sa frustration et ne voulant pas l'accroître. Elle lui avait fait part de sa décision de ne pas y aller sans lui et il avait cédé : cette réception était importante pour elle…

Et au moment de partir, il avait pris la bague, l'avait glissée dans sa poche, sans bien analyser la raison de son geste. Peut-être à cause de l'immensité des regrets qu'il avait lu dans son regard clair, peut-être à cause de sa main sur son bras, de sa voix qui lui murmurait des choses si tendres et d'autres moins innocentes qui faisaient courir un frisson brûlant sur son échine.

_Pour, pour nos soupirs  
Sur le passé  
Que l'on voulait  
Que l'on rêvait  
Seras-tu là ?  
_

Soudain, avant même que ses bras ne se referment sur lui, il sut qu'elle était là. La douce fragrance du parfum qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire six semaines plus tôt, le froufroutement envoutant de sa longue robe de soie bleu nuit lui parvinrent avant que ses bras ne l'enlacent par derrière et qu'il sente sa tête se poser sur son épaule.

- Alors quoi ? Tu me fuis ?

Il se retourna doucement, la serrant amoureusement contre lui, s'enivrant de l'odeur de miel qui émanait de ses cheveux soyeux.

- Non… Je fuis la foule. Tu sais que je suis un solitaire au fond…

- Solitaire ? Alors il vaut mieux que je te laisse, plaisanta-t-elle en tentant de se détacher.

- Pas question, protesta-t-il en resserrant son étreinte. Tu es là, je te garde ! Tu es l'ancre du navire à la dérive, le phare qui éclaire ma nuit…

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, fixa ses yeux dans les siens :

- Je vous trouve bien romantique ce soir monsieur l'agent du F.B.I.

Tant pis pour les projets ! Tant pis pour le petit lac dans leur parc préféré !

Ici, sur cette terrasse donnant sur les hauteurs de Los Angeles, avec cette vue splendide sur cette ville qu'ils aimaient autant l'un que l'autre, c'était le moment…

Tout ne peut pas être calculé dans la vie !

Il sourit à l'idée de la discussion animée qui n'aurait pas manqué de l'opposer à son frère s'il avait osé cette réflexion devant lui. Peut-être l'oserait-il d'ailleurs, rien que pour le plaisir de voir son visage s'enflammer dans la passion qui l'animait lorsqu'il discutait sur son sujet favori.

Et puis il repoussa très vite et très loin l'ombre de son petit frère pour se recentrer sur l'instant présent. Et l'instant présent c'était cette femme sublime qui le regardait avec un air un peu interrogatif, un peu inquiet et très ému.

Il se dégagea doucement de leur étreinte, recula d'un pas, porta la main à sa poche et, au ralenti, tandis qu'elle le regardait fixement et qu'il voyait petit à petit ses yeux s'embuer, il plia le genou et le posa à terre.

_Le plus mauvais  
La solitude, le temps qui passe  
Et l'habitude  
Regarde-les  
Nos ennemis  
Dis-moi que oui  
Dis-moi que oui !  
_

- Robin Brookes, voulez-vous me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Il n'entendait plus que son cœur qui battait la chamade et tous les mots qu'il avait soigneusement préparés pour la convaincre, pour lui faire comprendre combien elle était précieuse pour lui avaient déserté son cerveau enfiévré.

Elle s'était figée, une main devant sa bouche, l'autre triturant nerveusement la manche de sa robe, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

Et soudain la peur refit son apparition : et si elle refusait, si il était allé trop vite, si elle fuyait de nouveau ?

Un instant il lui sembla que le seul bruit qu'il discernait c'était les battements anarchiques de son cœur et il se dit que si elle refusait alors il n'entendrait plus jamais rien parce que son cœur cesserait immédiatement de cogner dans sa poitrine.

_Seras-tu là ?  
Seras-tu là ?_

- Oh Don ! Oui… Oui je veux être ta femme !

En tremblant il lui passa la bague au doigt puis se releva et dans le baiser qui les unit alors, il y avait toutes les promesses du monde.

**FIN**


End file.
